


Невидимка

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6.20, Angst, Gen, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 6.21. Ангст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимка

Дин вслепую может добраться до запасов виски в доме Бобби. Слишком часто приходится их пополнять, слишком быстро пустеют бутылки с янтарной жидкостью. Даже Сэм давно не возражает и не строит из себя сторонника здорового образа жизни, когда Бобби выгружает очередную порцию «Джонни» после поездки в магазин.

Дин на цыпочках проходит мимо спальни Бобби, мимо беспокойно спящего Сэма. Достаёт новую бутылку, отыскивает на кухне стакан, не включая свет, надеясь, что попадётся чистый. Луна подсвечивает нарисованные на окнах кровавые знаки, напоминая об их бесполезности, превращая в пустую насмешку.

Дин не пьянеет уже давно, уж не с пары унций виски - так точно. Или, может быть, пара унций виски и лёгкое опьянение давно уже нормальное состояние организма. Это просто привычка уже, как фантомный зуд, который можно унять таким же фантомным лекарством.

Внутри пусто до такой степени, что даже не болит. Только отзвуки детской обиды.

Почему так? Почему каждый раз, каждый раз, когда приходится делать выбор, выбирают не его? Можно просить, умолять, срывать голос, всё равно ничего не изменится.

Отец. Сэм. Сэм. Кас...

«Джонни» обжигает глотку, а Дин думает, что, наверное, сможет. Если он смог отпустить Сэма, если смог закрыть глаза и позволить ему совершить своё самоубийство, то уж остановить... и, наверное, даже убить Кастиэля... это уже не так страшно.  
Наверное.

Иногда кажется, что он бьётся головой о стену, что говорит в пустоту, что он человек-невидимка. Сэм смотрит виновато и бормочет «прости, Дин». Отец разворачивался и уходил, заявляя «будьте готовы через час». Кастиэль... для него теперь «просто человек» - не ровня.

Ночь длинная. Виски Бобби закупил всего лишь два дня назад. 

Сэм ворочается на неудобной кушетке, поджав под себя слишком длинные ноги. Бобби похрапывает в спальне, под подушкой - нож и фляга со святой водой.

Дин смотрит на луну сквозь призму мутного стакана.

Его никто не видит.


End file.
